1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications terminal, and specifically, to an apparatus and method for efficient video image searching of videos in a mobile communications terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communications terminal is a communications device allowing a user to place wireless calls to another party and providing a wireless connection anytime and anywhere through a switching control of a MSC (Mobile Switching Center) while moving in a service region managed by a BS (Base Station). The mobile communications terminal enables data communications using symbols, numbers, characters, or the like, and multimedia communications including images and videos, as well as voice communications to be performed.
The mobile communications terminal is provided with various additional services that are commonly used in everyday life in addition to typical communication functions in order to provide the user with additional convenience and communications applications. Among the additional services, a camera function for capturing videos (moving pictures) and images is often provided. A conventional method for searching through video recordings, clips or images (hereafter referred to as “video search”) in a mobile communications terminal supporting a camera function will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method for video search in a mobile communications terminal. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional method for video search in a mobile communications terminal includes: confirming whether a search for a stored video signal is requested (S100); when the search for the stored video signal is requested, reproducing the searching-requested video signal at high speed (S110); searching a desired scene from the video signal reproduced at the high speed (S120); and reproducing the video signal from the searched scene at a normal speed (S130).
The mobile communications terminal confirms whether the user has requested a search for a stored video signal (S100). When the video search is requested, the mobile communications terminal sequentially reproduces the video signal on its display device (screen) at high speed from the beginning or starting point of the video recording (S110).
The mobile communications terminal can reproduce (play back) the stored video signal at a pre-set speed that is greater than a normal reproducing speed to allow the user to quickly view its contents. Specifically, a function similar to the “fast forward” or “preview” function in typical video play back devices is performed.
Thereafter, the user searches for and selects his desired scene from the video signal being reproduced (S120), and the mobile communications terminal can reproduce the video signal beginning from the searched scene (S130) at a normal reproducing speed. The selection of a desired scene may involve the user's manipulation of various control functions, such as by keys or buttons, to stop the high speed play back after the user recognizes a start point of a scene he wishes to view, rewind the video to a position prior to the start point of the desired scene and resume normal play back at that point to allow reproduction of the desired scene.
However, in the conventional method for video search in a mobile communications terminal, the video signal must be sequentially reproduced at high speed from the video recording beginning, or starting point, in order to perform the video search. Accordingly, it may take a long time for the user to search through the video in order to locate a desired scene. Increased battery consumption of the mobile communications terminal and an inefficient video searching procedure results.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method that facilitates an efficient and convenient video search of a video signal. The present invention addresses these and other needs.